It has long been known in the art that the use of humidified air in the operation of an internal combustion engine or an air compressor improves the operational characteristics of the device. For instance, the engine runs cooler because some of the heat produced during combustion is consumed in raising the temperature of the moisture vapor in the air. At these lower operating temperatures, less pollutants such as oxides of nitrogen are produced. Improvements in gas mileage have been noted because, among other things, a leaner air-to-fuel mixture may be used when the air has been moistened.
The instant invention discloses an apparatus which humidifies air entering an internal combustion engine, an air compressor or the like. The apparatus has a reservoir of water, a wick of burlap or other material capable of maintaining a capillary action, and a float secured to the wick and resting on the surface of the water reservoir. In one embodiment, the amount of humidity is adjustable by means of adjustment of the length of burlap secured to the float.
While the prior art contains many devices which are capable of humidifying air, all lack one or more of the elements disclosed in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,248 to Hardt, describes an air humidifier for a carburetor mounted between the carburetor and the air cleaner. The device has a separate water reservoir but contains no float and no means for control of humidity. U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,071, to McKinzey relates to an improved moist air filter for use on internal combustion engines. The reference discloses the use of a device mounted on top of the intake manifold of an engine and provides for an auxiliary water reservoir. There is no means for adjustment of humidity and an auxiliary water reservoir must be utilized to supply water to the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,688 to Ottofy, refers to a humidifying device positioned within an intake duct to an internal combustion engine. No means are disclosed for adjustment of humidity entering the engine nor is there use made of a float or means to filter the incoming air to the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,462 to Scott, refers to the use of a humidifier to be employed with warm air furnace installations and room air conditioning units. As this reference does not deal with the use of humidified air in internal combustion engines or compressors, it is not pertinent.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,332 to Lilly, discloses a humidification device for an internal combustion engine in which a wick, dipped in a water reservoir moistens exhaust gases from the exhaust manifold and recirculates this moistened exhaust to the intake manifold of the engine. No means is disclosed for adjustment for the level of humidity nor is there any use of a float to maintain a constant wick area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,364 to Gijsbers, et al, concerns an apparatus for evaporating liquids which comprises at least one heatable wall and means for distributing the liquid over said wall in the form of a thin film. As this invention does not relate to the humidification of air for internal combustion engines or air compressors, it is not pertinent.